


Shelter You

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [17]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; hugs.





	Shelter You

**Author's Note:**

> For [leejordan](http://leejordan.tumblr.com). Prompt: **hug**

Luke Danes gives the best hugs.

Before he admitted his feelings out loud--even before she admitted hers to herself--Lorelai could always count on him to be there. An arm around her; a shoulder to cry on; a flannel-covered chest she could press her face into, breathing in the comforting scent of coffee and fried foods and **Luke.**

Long after their first kiss; long after they finally decide to take the risk, and fall apart, then back together again...she still seeks him out at odd moments, holding on like he's her lifeline.

Because he is.

He always was.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "Shelter" by Bellamy Young.


End file.
